


Harry Potter IM Chat

by sketchyraptor



Series: Harry Potter IM Chat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Funny, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter References, Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyraptor/pseuds/sketchyraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are IM Chats between the characters in the Harry Potter universe while at Hogwarts. Within these chats is a plot that spans the ages and brings to life what might have been happening within the school that wasn't written about in the original books or seen in the movies. </p><p>Pranks and silliness fill many of the chats and the twins are always up to something it seems as they spend their time at Hogwarts. </p><p>The trio is up to what they're always up to, trying to save the school and make it through the year with an impressive GPA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are many parts to this fanfiction and the more feedback that I get the more parts I will post. I would love to get feedback and notes and if there are any characters you want to see in upcoming parts, just let me know! <3

An IM between characters in Harry Potter…  
==============================  
MUDDBLUDD12 ENTERED CHAT  
GINGERBOI ENTERED CHAT  
SCARFACE23 ENTERED CHAT  
===============================  
MUDDBLUDD12: Hey how are you guys doing tonight?  
GINGERBOI: bored to death, I can't believe the whole house is on room restriction.  
GINGERBOI: who do you think did it?  
SCARFACE23: Don't look at me I was with you the whole time.  
MUDDBLUDD12: Whoever they are they were smart…not…  
===============================  
THING2 ENTERED CHAT  
THING1 ENTERED CHAT  
===============================  
THING1: How is the restriction treating you guys?  
THING2: Can't be fun…  
SCARFACE23: I should have known one of you two was behind the whole silliness in the dining hall.  
SCARFACE23: Good show.  
MUDDBLUDD12: It was immature and childish. You guys know pulling things like tha can get you kicked out right?!  
THING1: What are a few mere stink bombs among friends???  
GINGERBOI: o.O  
MUDDBLUDD12: A problem only arose when one of the stink bombs detonated all over the whole Slytherin House.  
THING2: I completely forgot about that part…lol.  
SCARFACE23: So who is gonna tell McGonagall the truth that it wasn't a wand misfire?  
THING2: Tell and find out what happens…  
THING1: Snitches get stitches.  
MUDDBLUDD12: Are all of you idiots? You know they moderate these chats right?  
MOD: Indeed we do moderate. Guess how many points shall be taken away from Gryffindor?  
GINGERBOI: none… :D  
MOD: Highly unlikely…  
*THING1 is HIGHLY EMBARRASSED*  
*THING2 is HIGHLY AMUSED*  
*THING1 thinks MODS are gay*  
*THING2 seconds the thought*  
*THING2 dances around the room like a little girl*  
THING1: ^ just like the MOD is right now…lol.  
MOD: Stop it you two!  
THING2: FAKE AND GAY  
MOD: Don't make me come down there!  
THING1: Bring it!  
THING2: You mad bro?  
CHAT TERMINATED BY MODERATOR  
\-----------------------------------------  
DISCONNECTED  
\----------------------------------------  
CONNECT TO A NEW SERVER?  
YES NO


	2. Part 2

SCARFACE23 ENTERED CHAT  
===========================  
SCARFACE23: anyone on?  
MUDDBLUDD12: yeah.  
SCARFACE23: Do we have any homework?  
MUDDBLUDD12: In Defense against the dark arts we have to make our own defense spell. In Herbology we have to find the origin of Gillyweed. In Potions class your homework is to quit being an idiot.  
SCARFACE23: Haha…  
MUDDBLUDD12: You would know the homework if you stopped gawking at girls or sleeping in class.  
SCARFACE23: I'm sorry I have a lot on my shoulders and can't focus.  
GINGERBOI: Anyone have any candy? I am fiending for some Bott's Beans!  
SCARFACE23: You are always hungry.  
GINGERBOI: I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to explain myself.  
MUDDBLUDD12: Ron, I have some. I'll put them in the main area.  
=============================  
MUDDBLUDD12 AFK  
=============================  
GINGERBOI: Sweet!  
=============================  
MUDDBLUDD12 RETURNED  
=============================  
*GINGERBOI is lurking his way down to get the candy*  
*SCARFACE23 face palms*  
MOD: Chat will shut down during Required Work Hour. Please sign off now.  
MUDDBLUDD12: Night Everyone  
GINGERBOI: Night  
SCARFACE23: See ya.  
===============================  
MUDDBLUDD12 LEFT CHAT  
GINGERBOI LEFT CHAT  
SCARFACE23 LEFT CHAT  
===============================  
CHAT ENDED  
===============================  
CONNECT TO NEW SERVER?  
YES NO


	3. Part 3

SCARFACE23 ENTERED CHAT  
===========================  
MOD: Harry, it is work hour. Continue your work unless you need homework help.  
SCARFACE23: Yeah, I need that.  
MOD: What do you require help with?  
SCARFACE23: I don't understand what pages is the required reading in, "How to Tame a Confused Kelpie."  
MOD: It is pages 73 - 109 and answering the question which was written on the board.  
SCARFACE23: What was written on the board?  
THING1: words.  
MOD: What are you doing on here. I never saw you sign on.  
THING2: We never signed off.  
THING1: Just been droppin eves.  
MOD: You two need to sign off immediately and expect to be written up.  
THING2: Oh come off it Percy.  
THING1: You aren't that scary.  
MOD: This chat will be disconnected due to misuse of the chat room.  
THING1: Why so serious?  
MOD: 5  
MOD: 4  
MOD: 3  
SCARFACE23: What about my question?  
MOD: 2  
THING2: I'll send you a toilet seat Percy.  
MOD: 1  
========================  
CHAT TERMINATED BY MODERATOR  
========================  
CONNECT TO NEW SERVER?  
YES NO


	4. Part 4

GINNY ENTERED CHAT  
==========================  
SCARFACE23: Hey  
GINNY: Interesting name Harry.  
SCARFACE23: Why did you choose to make your IM name your real name?  
SCARFACE23: Nothing against you, but even Hermione has a fun IM name.  
GINNY: Why need a new name when I am fine with my own?  
MUDDBLUDD12:She brings up a valid point.  
GINGERBOI: I didn't even get to make up my own name. Harry made mine for me as a joke.  
SCARFACE23: Yeah, I was rather cruel after you gave me the wonderful name Scarface...  
GINNY: How did you come up with your name Hermione?  
MUDDBLUDD12: I came up with mine because I hate being called a mud blood. So I thought maybe taking it on as my name would take away the sting that the word once had.  
GINNY: Smart  
SCARFACE23: Ginny, is this your first time on here?  
GINNY: Yeah, I have been bored lately so I thought might as well give this house chat a try. It hasn't really been fun so far.  
GINGERBOI: Well, you have to make it fun.  
THING1: anyone want a muffin?  
SCARFACE23: I would love one!  
THING2: Too bad...  
SCARFACE23: How so?  
THING1: I ate them all!!  
THING2: XD  
SCARFACE23: Why ask when none are left?  
THING1: They were lemon flavored!  
THING2: LEMONS!!!  
SCARFACE23: Now you guys have me wanting a muffin!  
GINGERBOI: There were never any muffins.  
GINGERBOI: The muffins are a lie.  
SCARFACE23: Well that makes me sad...  
===========================  
SCARFACE23 LEFT CHAT  
===========================  
CONNECT TO NEW SERVER?  
YES NO


	5. Part 5

SCARFACE23 ENTERED CHAT  
========================  
GINGERBOI:HARRY!!!!  
GINGERBOI: You would not believe the drama that has been going on in the common room.  
SCARFACE23: What happened?  
MUDDBLUDD12: A note was found in front of the Fat Lady and it had the password on it.  
SCARFACE23: SO...what are the teachers gonna do?  
GINGERBOI: They are gonna have to change the password, but they are trying to find out who did it.  
MUDDBLUDD12: There is a spell for that...  
SCARFACE23: What should we do?  
GINGERBOI: There is nothing we can do, I am locking my stuff up though, with a spell proof lock.  
SCARFACE23: The only house I can think who would even want that is Slytherin.  
MUDDBLUDD12: Malfoy is the only one I think who is crazy enough to try.  
SCARFACE23: Or maybe one of his minions...  
THEDRAGON: Why would I need the password when I can have all the fun in the world on your chatroom...  
GINGERBOI: How?!  
MUDDBLUDD12: Interesting...  
THEDRAGON: What a stupid name Hermione. Well, it fits you...  
GINGERBOI: Come off it Malfoy, back off!  
THEDRAGON: A little touchy I see...interesting...  
MOD: DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY I will see that the head of the Slytherin house is notified and you will be punished for this misconduct.  
THEDRAGON: BRING IT WEASLEY!  
========================================  
CHAT TERMINATED BY MODERATOR  
========================================  
CONNECT TO NEW SERVER?  
YES NO


	6. Part 6

SCARFACE23 ENTERED CHAT  
======================  
GINGERBOI: Harry, Draco got so many points taken from Slytherin for doing that!  
SCARFACE23: I know, did you see Professor Snape's face in Potions class today? It was hilarious!  
MUDDBLUDD12: He looked like he could kill that ferret.  
SCARFACE23: Maybe it was a stupid first year that left the password in front of the Fat Lady. Draco said it wasn't him and he usually takes credit for what he does.  
GINGERBOI: You know it doesn't have to just be Slytherin House who would be responsible, the other two houses are capable of being mean as well.  
MUDDBLUDD12: BUT the sorting hat makes sure that the "BAD" children go into the Slytherin House.  
SCARFACE23: It nearly put me in Slytherin, and I am not that bad...  
GINGERBOI: Sure you're not Harry, Sure you're not...  
THING1: You know it is rather odd that it would think to put you there, but at least you are in Griffindor.  
SCARFACE23: Thank you for being serious for once.  
THING2: Without you our Quidditch team would be rubbish.  
MUDDBLUDD12: He has a point you know...  
GINGERBOI: I can't even imagine Harry in Slytherin.  
GINNY: Plus Griffindor colors look much better on you.  
SCARFACE23: If I was in Slytherin I would end up totally different.  
MUDDBLUDD12: Very true.  
MOD: Sorry to interrupt your conversation but room inspection is today and all members of the house must meet in the common room in ten minutes.  
SCARFACE23: Ron, I will bring some chocolate frogs down to the common room.  
GINGERBOI: Isn't it odd that we talk on this when we are in the same room...  
===========================  
CHAT ENDED BY MODERATOR  
MESSAGE: PLEASE GO TO THE COMMON ROOM  
===========================  
CONNECT TO NEW SERVER?  
YES NO


	7. Part 7

SCARFACE23 ENTERED CHAT  
==========================  
GINNY: where are you?  
MUDDBLUDD12: Everyone has been looking for you Harry!  
SCARFACE23: I am waiting to see Dumbledore, he said he is checking everyone about that note.  
MUDDBLUDD12: You will pass.  
SCARFACE23: I know.  
GINGERBOI: HARRY GUESS WHAT?!  
SCARFACE23: What?  
GINGERBOI: I have my feet on your bed!  
SCARFACE23: Stop it.  
GINGERBOI: Now I am jumping on your bed.  
SCARFACE23: Really Ron, stop it.  
THING2: I guess Ron is our brother after all.  
THING1:...and I thought he was adopted...  
GINGERBOI: and I thought you were a looney.  
SCARFACE23: Ron seriously please stop.  
GINGERBOI: I was just kidding.  
TOAD: no he wasn't  
GINGERBOI: Shut up Nevil!  
SCARFACE23: I have to go guys, Dumbledore just called me into his office.  
MUDDBLUDD12: Good luck!  
=========================  
SCARFACE23 LEFT CHAT  
=========================  
CONNECT TO NEW SERVER?  
YES NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more parts to be posted be sure to give me feedback by giving kudos, leaving a comment, bookmarking, or subscribing. If there is anyone or anything you want to see in the future parts, be sure to send me a message. I don't bite. lol. :)


End file.
